


the sun doesn’t rise in space

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: + the usual gang, Blake is a huggeeeee top in this, Bumbleby - Freeform, College AU, F/F, F/M, Post canon, frat party, i wrote this when I was home sick and hallucinating so, im sorry for this, this is a piece of shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Blake Belladonna is untouchable.Everyone wanted a piece of her. Whenever she and her girlfriend Yang Xiao Long strutted into one of the frat parties hosted every few nights, everyone would approach her as soon as they saw her.a frat party au w bumbleby and adam.





	the sun doesn’t rise in space

Blake Belladonna is untouchable. She’s god like. And everyone knew it.

Everyone wanted a piece of her. Whenever she and her girlfriend Yang Xiao Long strutted into one of the frat parties hosted every few nights, everyone would approach her as soon as they saw her.

The college students would latch onto whatever they could just to be around her. 

This night was like many others.

Blake strutting into one of the frat houses. This time she had the advantage of it being her long time friend, Sun’s party.

Everyone knew Sun used to have a massive crush on Blake, however everyone knew Blake knew.

When Weiss, Blake’s friend she met in one of her many electives, had asked her about the scruffy boy, she just smiled and continued scrolling through her phone.

Blake strutted through the door, chin held high, the black glossy fabric of her thigh length dress clinging to her like a lifeline. However the most beautiful thing touching the Belladonna girl wasn’t the fabric, it was the golden ray of sunshine clinging to her lower wrist.

Yang Xiao Long. There’d been many rumours about her. Many of the rumours consisted of how many people she’d had in her bed.

Yang was a lively girl, flirtatious and she knew how to manipulate men, despite them not being her particular cup of tea.

Weiss remembers the day Yang and Blake started dating.

It was approximately 5 months ago.

They had started attending Beacon College around two months before when Blake started bringing Yang back to their dorm. Weiss always made sure she stayed with Yang’s sister, aka her best friend Ruby on those nights.

The maroon dress stuck to Yang’s skin like it was apart of her. The sleeveless dress revealing enough cleavage to make a dog’s mouth water. 

Blake’s wrist left Yang’s touch as she placed her palm in the small of her back to guide her through the crowds of desperate on lookers. Sun, Neptune, Weiss, Nora, Ren following behind.

The group ended up huddled on some of Sun’s leather couches.

Ren was known to be a stoner. He brought weed and cigarettes.

Yang brought her own cigarettes. 

Multiple people passed through the area they were in, just to get a glimpse of what it was like to be apart of them.

Normally Ilia, Pyrrha, Jaune and Ruby were there too. Ruby was younger, she decided not to get involved with partying until she was legally allowed to drink. Even though no one who went to these parties ever snitched.

Ruby was 17, she got an early access scholarship due to being smart. Like. Really smart. Like Albert Einstein smart.

“Cig?” Yang asked, pushing the box open with her manicured finger.

“Thanks babe.”

Blake brought the cigarette to her lips and French inhaled.

Yang watched with hooded eyes, like it was just the two of them back in her dorm again.

“You’re hot.” Yang admitted, dopey smile forming on her face.

“Look who’s talking.” The golden eyed girl replied.

Yang pushed herself off the couch, only to come back down and straddle Blake’s lap.

“I love you.” Yang said. 

Blake looked into the lavender eyes she found home in, clutched the back of Yang’s golden mane, tangling her fingers in it and thrusted her closer, Blake’s mouth hanging by Yang’s ear.

“I love you too.”

Blake didn’t want anyone hear the words only meant for the blonde beauty sitting on top of her.

And then they were kissing.

The rest of their friend group were caught up in some conversation about what was the best way to smoke weed.

At this point. They were used to their nights playing out like this.

—————

It had been at least three hours.

Yang had left Blake for the first time in the night. And hopefully the last.

“Hurry Back To Me,” Blake had said, catching a hold of Yang’s wrist before letting her go.

“Don’t worry, I always do,” she replied.

Yang stood in Sun’s kitchen alone, raiding his fridge for something to drink. Something she could have Blake swallow and taste it again once she stuck her tongue in her mouth.

“What is a pretty girl like you doing all alone?” A man said.

Yang turned around to face him.

He was at least 6’4.

He was built and had bright red hair. He had ocean blue eyes, one with a scar across it from what was presumably a knife.

“Can I help you,” Yang said, turning her attention back to the bright light of the fridge.

“Maybe, if you’re down for it.” He said. His breath tingling her neck.

“I have a girlfriend.” Yang said, ignoring the man and his intentions.

“Oh, so some bitch deserves your tits and I don’t?” The man said, grabbing her shoulder.

“Yep.” Yang said, turning around holding a bottle of vodka.

“Unbelievable, what bitch deserves you.” the red head snorted.

“Her.” Yang said, gesturing behind him to the ravenette.

“Blake.” He hissed.

“Adam.” Blake smirked, gesturing for Yang to join her in the doorway.

Yang happily obliged, clutching the vodka.

“Hey tits!” Adam said.

Yang turned to face him.

“Anytime you wanna be normal and straight like the rest of us you can find me on campus.” Adam grinned. “I’ll make you scream.”

The blonde turned to face Blake, who had a smirk on her lips.

“Oh?” Blake started.

“You’re going to turn my girl straight with your 3 inch dick?” Blake continued. “Hate to break it to you but.... from personal experience it’s not exactly what you’d call fun.” Blake finished.

Adam opened his mouth to speak but was stopped again by Blake.

“Yang takes 7 inches on a sick day. The others she takes over 12. If she took yours I think it’d make her miss me even more.” Blake shrugged.

“How dare you. Blake Belladonna I am going to ruin you!” Adam shrieked.

“Oh really? Ruin me? Remember if you want to ever fuck a girl again in your life remember this. I know things. Small little.... pinkie sized details!” Blake snapped back, smiling and holding up her pinking finger.

Adam grunted in anger and frustration and left the kitchen.

Blake turned to Yang and the two burst into a fit of laughter.


End file.
